forever and always
by Magical Slytherin
Summary: what happens when Hermione's friends dont like the path she's chosen for her life, especially when it involves a syltherin


**Author's Note**-- ok, so this is my first attempt at writing a short story, and posting it on here. I write quite a few, so i hope you enjoy reading it! please review and let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer**-- i do not own any of the characters,or the setting. i used them from J.K Rowling. i wish i owned them, that would be nice.

**'Oh, my god I did not just do that! I Hermione Granger, smartest girl in school agreed to Draco Malfoy. It's not possible, it was a dream. That's what it was it was just a dream.  
'Oy!..Granger, of all the people I could have asked out I asked Granger. Well I guess it could be worse, Hermione isn't that ugly, actually she's somewhat pretty, well actually she's beautiful. Wait! What am I thinking? It's Granger!'. Draco thought fighting back all the thoughts flooding from his dream.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

It was a beautiful day at Hogwarts, the sun was pouring into the Gryffindor girl's dormitories. Hermione was sleeping peacefully when she received a sharp blow to the head.

"Honestly, what does it take to wake you up?" Hermione tried opening her eyes but was blinded by the light. She didn't have to see, she knew the voice, and it was Ginny.

"I think that worked" Hermione said sleepily while rubbing her head. "What's so important you need me anyway?"

"It's Harry" Hermione rolled her eyes; she was so tired of their drama. She just wanted to go back to sleep. "I want you to talk to him," Ginny continued, ignoring Hermione's face.

"Why?"  
"Because he listens to you"  
"No"  
"Why not?"  
"I don't want to get in the middle of this"  
"But you'll be helping"  
"So?"  
"Herm, Please?"

Knowing that Ginny was never going to give up, she agreed, the sooner she did it the sooner she'd be able to sleep anyway.  
--------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later Hermione emerged from the girl's dormitories to find Harry sitting in the big squishy armchair by the fire, he looked miserable. She started towards him, why isn't he with Ron? She thought to herself.

"**Harry, what's wrong?" she said kindly taking the chair beside him. "Ginny's worried" **

"Don't even start hermione, there's no point" he turned to look at her for a second before turning back to the flames, his eyes were filled with pain."I know your sad, anyone would be" she had no idea what was going on, she was starting to get interested now. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast, there's something I want to talk to you about too."

The trip to the great hall was a very silent one. Harry and Hermione didn't talk at all until they were seated at the Gryffindor table loading food onto their plates."So what's all this between you and Ginny?" Hermione asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

"I caught her kissing Dean in one of the short-cuts Fred told us about yesterday." He said it simply, almost as if he wanted her to believe that he didn't care. Hermione was not fooled."Oh my goodness Harry! Are you sure?" she was shocked there was no point trying to hide it.

"Honestly, do you think I'd make that up for fun?" he asked coldly

"No I'm so sorry, that's not what I meant at all! I just can't believe Ginny would do something like this" Hermione said shocked as she sat at the table wide eyed."Why, think little miss princess can't be unfaithful? You should hear some of the stuff she says about you behind your back." He was making himself angrier by the second. Nevertheless, Hermione was hurt, and Her face showed it. Hermione wears her emotions on her sleeve, not one of her most brilliant qualities.

"Listen I'm sorry about what I said, all you were doing was trying to help. You wanted to tell me something though, what was it?" Harry had gone from rage to nice in seconds; it kind of freaked her out.

**she started talking, un-aware that Ron had just sat down next to me, oh how she wished she noticed. **

"Harry I don't know what got into me"  
"Just tell me"  
"Ok, Draco asked me out…and I said yes" Hermione thought she was going to be sick hearing herself say it.

"_WHAT_?" Seeing Harry was frozen with shock she whipped around on the bench. It turned out the one who yelled was Ron.  
"What the hell are you playing at?" Ron shouted. They were back in the common room; it was the end of the day. It was obvious Ron was waiting all day to explode."He's a Slytherin! Are you crazy"

"Ronald I know perfectly well he's a Slytherin, do you think I haven't thought about that already?" Hermione replied fiercely, she was so angry and confused she wanted to scream.

"Both of you calm down now!" Harry was confused about what had happened "I need to think"

Ron looked at him as though he was a mad man "I'm going to bed" he replied finally.

"Yeah I'm coming too" Harry just realized how tired he was, so he followed Ron to the dormitories.

Hermione sank into her favorite armchair defeated, thinking about what had she done, suddenly there was a click, click on the window. She looked around at the window startled, the mail had already come. Sitting in the window was a handsome, and very large eagle, she recognized it at once.

"Oh no, what are you doing here?" she opened the window nervously; the eagle stuck out its leg, attached was a note. It read.

_I know your very confused right now, I am too. We need to talk, face to face. Come down to the kitchens as soon as you get this note. Take potters invisibility cloak, I know he has one Snape told me. I need to see you. _

_Draco  
_**  
'Was he crazy?' She had to read the note thee times before she realized he was serious. But of course, she wasn't going to go, that would be insane. Well she did really need to know what was going on. Fine she'd go, but she wouldn't stay long.  
---------------------------------------------------- **

Getting the cloak was easer then she thought it would be. Harry was very messy, so picking it up wasn't that hard. Although she was sure that her heart would give her away, it was beating so loudly. The harder part seamed to be the walking in the corridor; her footsteps echoed loudly she was sure someone would hear her.

Finally, the portrait appeared after what felt like the longest walk she had ever journey. Tickling the pear a door appeared she opened it not knowing what would meet her eyes.

Whatever ideas were floating around her head that she would see it was definitely not this. Nothing, there was no one there he set her up! How did she not see this coming, she never should have trusted him. The thing that was most confusing was her feelings; why is she so hurt? She doesn't even like him, but I guess her heart felt different.

She didn't know how long she sat there crying, it felt like hours. Houselves must be doing the cleaning of the common rooms she thought, they must be coming back soon. She was just about to leave, wiping her eyes on the cloak, when the doors opened; there standing in front of her was Draco Malfoy panting hard. She didn't have the cloak on so he saw her very clearly.

"I just escaped from filch, get under the cloak he'll be here any second" He was panting hard but his eyes looked true. She threw the cloak over both of them but he was so mush bigger then her, he had to wrap his arms around her to be fully covered.

**No more then two seconds later filch ran in followed closely by peeves,"Ha ha dung head he's not here!" peeves looked as though Christmas came early.**

**"Where could he have gone?" Filch looked as though Ms.Norris bit him in the butt " he has to be somewhere in here" he started knocking things over, looking under pots.**

**Draco tightened his hold on Hermione; she had never felt more comfortable with her head on his chest.**

**"Wow, have you had your meds today? Your face is getting kind of pale" peeves asked Filch, his voice filled with mock concern."Shut-up!" roared Filch.**

**"Have you ever thought that he's not in here and that you're a slow old fart who can't chase kids anymore?" Peeves asked floating above Filch's head, and with that filch ran out the door without another word, peeves following closely chanting "old fart! Can't run! This means peevesie will have some fun!"**

**" I thought they'd never leave" Draco tore off the cloak as soon as he could " its kinda freaky being under this thing"Hermione wanted to talk but no words were coming out, she just stood there staring at him.**

**"I know your confused, just tell me what your confused about, ask me anything." Draco's face suddenly went soft. She did have one question for him.**

**"Why?"  
"What?"  
"Why?" she repeated, "Why'd you have to ask me out? You hate me, I'm just a mudblood to you, and you don't care about me"**

**"That's not true, I do care about you. And to answer your question of why I asked you out" He took a deep breath "I can't stop thinking about you, all summer I was driven mad wanting to see you. I was trying to convince myself that I was just going crazy, turns out I was right, I'm crazy about you."  
----------------------------------------------  
"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Ginny was smirking at Hermione "been doing some more night time walks have we"."What do you mean?" Hermione said sharply over her potions essay. Her and Draco had met several more times after the first meeting three weeks ago.**

**"Well, I mean," continued Ginny whose smirk had turned into the widest of smiles " that either there is something your not telling me or you have a serious issue with sleepwalking".**

**"I don't sleepwalk," she said trying not to sound nervous**

**"Then I guess your not telling me something"  
"No crap Sherlock, great job"  
"Who's Sherlock?"  
"Never mind"  
"Whatever" Ginny didn't care, the only thing she wanted to know was her best friends secret " well… are you going to tell me?"**

**"Tell you what?" Hermione knew how to push Ginny's buttons.**

**"Where you've been going practically every night!" Ginny yelled so loud that some of the other students having breakfast looked over.**

**"Will you shut up!" Hermione hated people looking at her weird."Only if you tell me" Ginny said loud enough for all four house tables to hear, Ginny noticed Malfoy's head pop up.**

**"Fine, I'll tell you but not here!" Hermione shoved her essay in her bag and stomped away, heading towards the dormitory's.  
-------------------------------------------  
"_YOUR INSANE_!" Ginny was pacing around the dorm, completely going nuts "_WHAT IF YOU GOT CAUGHT? HUH? WOULD YOU BE WILLING TO GET A DETENTION FOR HIM? TO BE STUCK WITH A BLOOODY TEACHER FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG_?"**

**"For Christ's sake Ginny calm down" Hermione was sitting on the bed, annoyed at Ginny. "Your suppose to be my best friend, why can't you understand?" Ginny stood and looked at Hermione for a second then apologized for freaking out."Its all right I suppose," Ginny said giving Hermione the big hug she needed"and look on the bright side mione, at least he's dead sexy"**

**Hermione burst out laughing and threw a pillow at her best friend, where they completely lost track of time, thank god, it was a Saturday.**

**"You know what gin, I'm surprised at Ron and Harry, they won't even talk to me now." Hermione said.**

**"Its ok just give them time, guy's just don't understand"  
"Yeah I guess your right"  
"Course I am"  
------------------------------------------**

**Hermione was on her way to the room of requirement; she just received a letter from Draco telling her to meet him there.**

**.:_FLASHBACK_:. **

**The trio were in the great hall eating dinner when a terrified looking first year approached Hermione.**

**"Excuse me miss but this is for you' the little boy handed her a letter before rushing off, back to the Slytherin table.**

**Hermione tore it open as quickly as possible and read what was inside, it was obvious, and it was from Draco.**

**"I gotta go" Hermione said hurriedly  
"But you haven't eaten anything "Ron said as she ran from the great hall, completely forgetting that she left the letter behind.**

**"Who do you reckon its from?" said Ron picking up the parchment**

**"I dunno, do you wanna find out?" Harry replied reading the letter from Ron's hands. Their knuckles went white.  
----------------------------------------------**

**"There you are, I thought the little brat didn't deliver it" Draco was smiling at Hermione as she entered the room.**

**"Yeah, he did but he seemed very quick about it" Hermione said as she walked over to Draco sitting on his lap and leaning against him. This was her favourite place in the world, Draco's arm's around her body and their fingers intertwined.**

**"He doesn't like muggle borns" Draco said darkly."Ohhh, I see" Hermione whispered, then Draco did something he never did before, he took her face in his hand and kissed her, she was shocked at first then melted into it, a shiver running up her spine.**

**"What was that?" Draco pulled away suddenly staring at the door, she swore she just herd it open and close.**

**"I dont know.." she replied looking around at the door."Maybe we should get out of here", said Draco staring into an empty corner. He lifted her up then put her down softly; with his arms around her, he guided her to the door.  
---------------------------------------------------**

**Hermione walked threw the corridor's trying to get to the common room unseen, she wasn't afraid of being caught seventh years were allowed to be out till eleven, it was the darkness that bothered her. She had no idea that in the morning she would receive the shock of her life.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**She woke up humming to herself in a very happy mood, so she decided to take a bath in the prefect's bathroom. It was going to be a good day.She walked off to the bathroom carrying all her stuff in a beach bag when she passed Draco, he looked so sad.**

**"Hey what's wrong?" she asked him quietly.  
"Nothing"  
"Really?"  
"Really, really, where you going?" he asked her eyeing her beach bag.**

**"Oh, off to have a bath in that wonderful prefects bathroom"  
"Oh, do you want an escort?" he asked, he seemed to be cheering up**

**"No, I'll be fine" she kissed him quickly then headed off to her destination.**

**(At the bathroom)**

**Hermione knocked at the bathroom door three times then whispered the password to the wall, where a door appeared. She tried the handle, excellent its open she thought to herself, no one's here.**

**Pushing the door fully open, a terrifying sight met her eyes she screamed but nothing came out.**

**Lying in the middle of the floor was a bloody mass covered in their own blood from two gigantic slits on their wrists, they were dead. She ran over to them to see if they were still alive, but stopped as soon as she saw who it was, this time a real scream escaped her lips. A person she knew for so long, she could not believe it, she started sobbing. Blood was all over her, and of all people, it was Ron.  
**

**Hermione was numb inside everything she believed was shattered. Not only was one of her best friends dead, but everyone who have once loved her, believed in her: all blamed her for his death.  
**

**Ron's funeral service was in a couple hours but she didn't dare go to it, she couldn't imagine walking into the great hall full of mourning people that blamed her. She got enough dirty looks in the halls as it was.Of everything she was going through, she couldn't believe Harry, she thought that maybe after she stopped talking to Draco he'd forgive her; that he'd accept her apology. Ginny and him had gotten back together after Ron killed himself. At least they had one thing to thank her for.**

_It was pathetic; her existence_

**She stopped talking to Draco because he was constantly supporting her, telling her Ron's death wasn't her fault. Which made her even more depressed.So, she started ignoring him altogether; his messages, him trying to talk to her in the halls, she just wanted to be alone; she wanted him out of her life.**

**Her next mission was to try to get her best friends back. But this was all in vain, they treated her as she treated Draco, so it was pointless.She turned to look at the clock on her dresser but it was blocked when a figure entered the room; all dressed in black. Hermione looked at it for a moment or two before it spoke.**

**"The service is about to start" came Ginny's voice "I dunno if you want to come or not but I know Ron would want you to come"**

**Her voice trailed off as soon as she said her brother's name. She stood in the doorway for a moment waiting for a reply; which did not come. So, she turned on her heel and marched out of the dormitories. Leaving Hermione alone once again.**

**How many hours had passed she did not know, all she knew was that she was still not forgiven, and that came as no surprise. She wouldn't forgive her either. It took a while but eventually her thoughts faded away and sleep came to take over.  
--------------------------------------------------  
**

**The next morning Hermione woke up completely confused. Maybe it had something to do withthe dream that she had just left Ron fighting off a serpent with a very big carrot, as Lavender gave Harry a backrub as he yelled out pointers. Ron had just managed to blind the serpent with the leafy part of the carrot when something woke her up.**

**She wasn't quite sure what it was until she received another face full of feathers as it whacked her in the head one again. Hermione looked up to see Hedwig sitting beside her with her wing drawn back, winding up to smack her again. Hermione couldn't help but notice that Hedwig looked as though she was enjoying herself immensely.**

**Seeing that Hermione had woken up, a very upset Hedwig stuck out her leg reluctantly to give her the letter. Hermione looked across the room, she swore she felt someone watching her. Ginny was sitting bolt upright in bed looking at Hermione in an almost loving way,And it shocked her even more when Ginny jumped out of bed and ran over to her and whispered in her ear.  
**

**"I know you had nothing to do with Ron's death, he did love you but that's not why he died. I forgive you" And she ran off, as though she couldn't be seen with her.**

**Hemione's confusion only grew deeper when she read Harry letter.**

_Hermione_,_  
I know we haven't been talking all that much but I have to tell you that I forgive you. You didd nothing wrrong, to me, Ginny or Ron. I shouldn't haave blamed you beccause yoou brokke hiis heart. Ron was to stupid to reallize he didn't have to killl himself, he would havee talkedd to me, and I wish he had. I knew something was wrrong with him after we folloowd you in the innvisibity cloak. Yes that was us in the corner, I'm sorry, its not like we didn't trust you, we just didn't trust Draco. _

_I hope you understand_

_Harry. _

**Hermione knew that harry had spelling issues but this was rediculus, it's a almost as he doubled every couple letters.Then she remembered something she read in a book, THIS WAS A CODE! Now that she thought of it, it made so much sense. The question was how Harry found out about it. But there was no time; she needed a pen and paper.**

**With one wave of her wand, there was a notepad and pen ready to go in front of her. **

**The first thing she had to do was copy out all the words with an extra letter in order.**

**Didd, wrrong, haave, beccause, yoou, brokke, hiis, reallise, killl, havee talkedd, wrrong, falloowd, and innvisibity.Next, she had to take all the extra letters off and put them together, and hope it make a sentence.**

**Draco killed Ron **

**Hermione collapsed onto the bed; all the hope of having her friends back disappeared. This had to have been a joke, but than again it, all made sense.Draco had fallen head over heels for her and then the one other person in the world that she had considered being with ends up dead.**

**It all fit, Draco had killed Ron because he thought he was a threat,Draco knew Ron followed them into the room of requirement that night with Harry's cloak. He looked sad just before she found Ron's body.**

**And he knew how much Ron loved her; suicide would be a great little cover story for him, who would suspect the Slytherin prince?**

**If she had been numb before it was nothing to what she was feeling now, she wanted to kill him. To end his life as he ended Ron's, so make his pathetic friends feel the pain that she was feeling. **

**To make him pay for what he had done.**

**She made to stand up as though she was going to go kill Draco that very moment when there was a burst of flame above her, and from that flame floated down a piece of parchment with a little message on it, In very familiar writing.**

_Hermione, _

_don't do it. It's not worth it.  
Love forever and for always, _

_Ron_

**For once Hermione knew that everything would be all right; she was ready to live, to move on, but never forget, Her true love.  
**

_**Forever and for always. **_


End file.
